heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Kid Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hank Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Dead Or Alive! | Synopsis2 = While riding across the range, the Western Kid happens by a wanted poster put up by Sheriff Bart Thomas of Sage City claiming that Tex Dawson is wanted for murder and robbery and that there is a $5000 reward on his head for him dead or alive. Finding this suspicious he decides to go into Sage City and see why there is a ransom on his head. While in town the old timers who live there, who reminisces about the days of outlaws like Jesse James are happy to see a wanted poster for someone wanted dead or alive. The sheriff warns them that Tex Dawson is a dangerous man and to keep an eye out for him. He rides off thinking how much of a fool he has made of them since he killed the real sheriff and took his place and put up the wanted posters to distract other lawmen into hunting Dawson instead of him. Meanwhile, Tex Dawson puts on a fake mustache and rids into town easily fooling the locals. One of the old timers suggest that Dawson goes to see the sheriff. Thomas does not fall for the disguise as watching out his window he automatically recognizes the Western Kid. Thomas rushes out with guns blazing and as the locals grab for their arms, Tex's horse Whirlwind and dog Lightning keep them distracted long enough for Tex to escape. Bart sends the locals off to capture him offering them the $10,000 reward. Overhearing this from behind a rock, Tex sends Whirlwind off as a decoy while he and Lightening go back into town and confront the sheriff. When Thomas rushes out, Lightning jumps him knocking the guns out of his hand. The Western Kid then beats Thomas into submission and when the posse returns he forces him to confess the truth. But when he offers to up the reward to $20,000 the refuse to listen. Thomas then pulls his gun then one of the locals shoots Thomas dead and they let the Kid go free. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bart Thomas Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Last of the Dragos | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Range War! | Synopsis4 = The Western Kid comes across a ranch war in progress between Clem Yancy a cattle rancher and Pete Morton a sheep herder. He races to the battle to try and stop it when an unknown shooter tries to gun him down. While Tex seeks cover his dog Lightning attacks the man biting his arm but the man manages to get away when he falls off the edge of a cliff. Tex then stops the fight by setting off some explosives to get their attention. He stop the hostilities but they threaten to boil over again when somebody shoots Clem. When Pete's son Billy pleads to everyone to stop fighting a sudden stampede threatens to trample him to death. Tex, Whirlwind and Lightning save the boy and divert the cattle. The mystery shooter tries to shoot at them again, the Western Kid chases after the shooter but he manages to escape. The Western Kid returns to the feuding ranchers and says that there is someone among them trying to trick them into fighting. Lightning suddenly attacks what appears to be an old man, but the Kid unmasks him as a much older man and reveals him as the shooter by exposing the bite marks on his arm. The man then explains that he was trying to force both the sheep and cattle ranchers into going to war so they wipe each other out and buy the land up cheaply. With his plot exposed the Kid leaves the ranchers to turn him over to the law and continue working in peace. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaw Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}